dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lati
Lati is a Latimeria. He was Link's second Creature. History Lati's card, along with the Move Cards Aqua Javelin, Tragedy of the Sphere, and Aqua Vortex winded up off the coast of India. When a boat hit his Card Capsule, he was activated. He later battled Morto and won, but used all his energy and turned back into a card. Two episodes later, he battled a Scutosaurus, that had defeated all the other Creatures, but lost, although he did manage to wear it out enough to turn it back into a card. In the same episode, he was revealed to be a 6 on the Power Scale. Four episodes later, he battled a Tylosaurus, along with five Ophthalmosaurus, and lost. The next episode, he battled a Hesperornis, along with the Ophthalmosaurus, and lost. Three episodes later, he participated in a battle royal. First, he battled Panther and Arthro, and defeated them easily alongside Tylo. Then, he teamed up with Tylo, Penguin, Spider, Pidgeon, and Worm, to battle Scuto. He eventually lost, however. The next episode, he participated in another battle royal. This time, he stood on the sidelines until Susan had lost. Then, he battled Scuto alongside the same teammates from before to battle Scuto. He lost, however. Two episodes later, he battled a trio of Deinonychus, but lost. The next episode, he battled a Precambrian Worm, and nearly lost. He managed to win in the end, though. Eight episodes later, he battled a Liopleurodon and drew. Moves [[Aqua Javelin (Monsters King)|'Aqua Javelin']] Lati had the second copy of the Aqua Javelin card in his Card Capsule, and it was activated along with him. [[Tragedy of the Sphere (Monsters King)|'Tragedy of the Sphere']] Lati had the second copy of the Tragedy of the Sphere card in his Card Capsule, and it was activated along with him. [[Aqua Vortex (Monsters King)|'Aqua Vortex']] Lati had the Aqua Vortex card in his Card Capsule, and it was activated along with him. Double Aqua Javelin Lati combines his Aqua Javelin with another, creating an Aqua Javelin twice the size. This is the first Fusion Move used in the series. It defeated Panther. Hurricane Strike Lati combines his Aqua Vortex with an Aqua Javelin, and at least one Air-Raid Storm to create a powerful attack. It took Scuto several seconds to get up after being hit with this Fusion Move. Aqua-Raid Javelin Lati combines his Aqua Javelin with at least one Air-Raid Storm. Double Tragedy of the Sphere Lati combines his Tragedy of the Sphere with another. Trivia Lati is the first modern creature to appear in Monsters King. It is not confirmed, but possible that Hurricane Strike can be used with just one Air-Raid Storm as other Fusion Moves required only one instance of each component move, just were larger and more powerful with more copies. *This appears to have been confirmed in episode 13, as it was used with just two Air-Raid Storms. Lati, along with Lance, are the first creatures to draw in battle. He has won approximately 27% of his battles.